The Life of a Mockingjay
by flutemaniac98
Summary: My idea of what happens after the epilogue in Mockingjay. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan-fiction, although I've been reading fan-fiction for about 6 months. I need a BETA, so if you are interested, please PM me. Thanks :)**

**Ok, I feel like I'm blabbering, so without further ado, chapter 1 of "The Life of a Mockingjay"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Peeta POV:

"Kat?" I had been searching for five minutes and was getting pretty worried. I know, a guy, getting worried, odd. Well, I'm not a normal guy.

"Right here Peeta!" I hear the most beautiful sound. My Katniss, my angel's, voice.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I was worried sick!" I said, almost crying.

"Sorry. I took the kids for a walk in the woods and we saw Gale and Posy out for a walk too. We went for ice cream with them."

"Oh," I left it at that because she knows how I don't like Gale.

"Yep."

"I love you," I said right before I kissed her. Just then, PJ and Rue decided to make themselves known.

"Please no PDA," little PJ asked.

"Ok. Peet," I felt bad for the kids. They had two dis-functional parents who, on some days, could barely get out of bed. Although we were getting better, we still had days that I relapsed and became violent. Those were the days we sent them to Haymitch's house and they played with the geese. The kids don't seem to mind though, they love Haymitch and he has stopped drinking so we can actually count on him being sober.

Peet and Rue went off and payed in the backyard. I decided to star dinner.

"Need help?" Katniss offered.

"Ok." I said and started getting the ingredients out for spaghetti.

"How was your day?" I asked, trying not to make the kitchen as awkward as it had been.

"It was good. How was the bakery today?"

"It was good. We have a big order for a party soon, so I might have to stay late in the next couple days." I said.

"Aw. Do you have to?" Katniss pleaded with those big beautiful grey eyes that I couldn't say no to.

"I guess not. My staff can do it. I will just have to make sure everything is going ok."

"That sounds perfect. Now we can get ready for PJ's birthday."

Oh crap. I almost forgot my son's birthday.

"Have you started on a cake yet?" Katniss asked.

"Yes." I lied. Well, kind of. I will start one first thing tomorrow.

"You made him chocolate like he asked for right?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Dinner was finished and eaten. The kids were put to bed and I was getting ready for bed.

"Good night. I love you." I said just before I fell asleep.

"I love you too." Katniss said before I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short but I'll try to make them longer. Review please! :) -Flutemaniac98**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long update :( I couldn't figure out how to post this chapter. I figured it out now (obviously..) so the updates should be more regular. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Katniss POV I woke up the next morning and saw Peeta laying next to me. 'He's going to be late for work,' I thought. I decided to wake him up. "Peeta, Good Morning. I love you." "Mph." Peeta said as he woke up. "Your going to be late for work." Peeta POV "Your going to be late for work." I shot straight up, then realized that I had already went into the bakery and I forgot to tell her that I scheduled today off. "I wanted to surprise you and I took today off," I said. "Oh. Well I guess you can go back to sleep if you want." Katniss said as she got out of the bed. "No. I'm going to get up." I said and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and said, "Ew! Morning breath!" Whatever. It can't be that bad. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done in the bathroom I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find my beautiful wife cooking breakfast. Katniss POV I decided to surprise Peeta today by making breakfast for him. He thought I didn't know that he had the day off, but he wrote it on the calendar and I saw it. I had already sent the kids to Annie and her son, Finn's house to stay for the day. I was making pancakes when I heard Peeta coming down the stairs. 'He will never learn how to be quiet.' I thought to myself. "I hear you," I said as he walked into the kitchen. "I wasn't trying to be quiet," He shot back. 'Whoa. He's never grumpy. Unless…' "I would never try to be quiet around you. Your just a capitol mutt!" He said. 'Yup. That confirmed it,' I thought, 'he's having a flashback.'

* * *

**A/N: Oo cliffie. I had a lot of views last chapter but no reviews.. so if I don't get 2 reviews, no chapter. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I feel so bad. :'( I haven't updated in a while :/ I have been really busy lately. and then my grandpa passed away. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate. And a Happy Easter. Well, on with the story J

Katniss POV

'Oh no! He's having a flashback!'

"Peeta! Peeta! Snap out of it! It's just a flashback! It's not real, it never was!" I screamed, trying to get him to come back to me.

"Why should I listen to you? Your just a capitol mutt created to kill me!"

I almost started crying, but I had to keep strong for my husband.

"Peeta listen to me. I'm not a mutt. We have lived together since after the 75 Hunger Games. The Hunger Games no longer exist-"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! We are in the games right now. You just pushed me into the force field!"

He's still just thinking I'm a- Wait! What?

"You tripped into the force field a long time ago. You are fine now. We are at home, not the arena. Finnik saved you and I will forever owe him."

"NO! We are in the arena right now. Finnik went to go get some food with Johanna and they will be back at any time. HAYMITCH! I NEED SOMETHING TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HER WITH!"

"He can't hear you babe. He is at his house. In the victor's village in District 12. He's probably taking care of his geese."

"NO! I won't believe it!"

"STAY HER!" I growled at him. Then I ran, past the victor's village straight to my mother. Since I had won the games, my family had an over abundance of money , so my decided to open a free hospital.

"Mom! I need something to knock Peeta out with. He is having a flashback and hasn't come out of it for about a half hour."

"Here take this and he should be out."

I took the tiny vile and ran back home.

When I got home I saw a sight I never want to see again. Peeta was laying in his own blood unconscious with Haymitch standing over him holding a broken beer bottle.


End file.
